The Thief
by The Angelic Demoness
Summary: Mello is obsessed with catching a thief...can Matt say what he needs to say? Contest Fic! Please R/R


Well, this is my fic for the contest between Tobi Tortue, Slvrsolealchmst1 and I. I hope it turned out well! I do warn you all, I'm very sick and I'm under the influence of NyQuil, so yea...my apologies

I don't own Matt or Mello...damn, that would be amazing!

Enjoy!

--

Mello was beyond pissed.

Everything he tried failed. It was like the bastard was one step ahead of him. How could Mello possibly catch him if every trap he set failed? His plans were perfect, yet he was thwarted every time. How could he possibly catch…

"That fucking rat!"

Mello was not amused…he was going to make that rat pay for even daring to touch his chocolate! It must have pilfered at least half of his weekly supply in less than three days. Mello was determined to catch that filthy creature and make him suffer a horrendous death for his evil deeds. There was only one problem with his plans for revenge…he couldn't catch the rat. He had tried everything. He went out and bought 40 rat traps, setting them all around the house. That backfired when Matt tripped and fell, setting most of them off. The next day he bought rat poison and strategically placed some here and there. This morning, Mello had awoken to find that the rat had evaded all of the poison. He had even gotten away with more chocolate! Mello paced, trying to think of another way to get this rat once and for all. He was completely oblivious to the concerned and slightly scared expression on his roommate's face.

Matt tried…he really did, but how do you go up to someone like Mello and say you've developed feelings for them. It just did not work that way. Mello would probably glare at him and tell him to get back to work. He was doomed from the beginning. Even if Mello believed him, once he learned what Matt had done, he would never forgive him…

"Ah! Found you!" Mello whipped his head around, seeing the tiniest glimpse of a tail. He pulled his gun out of his leather pants, aiming it at the devilish animal. He heard Matt telling him to put the gun away, but there was no other way. He waited for the thief to move again. He was ready now. Today, the rat would DIE! Mello eyes darted around the room, searching for his elusive target with a new fire in his eyes. Finally, he saw it scurrying across the living room floor. "Oh no you don't you fucking vermin!" Mello hollered, opening fire on the vile creature that had stolen his precious chocolate.

Matt was terrified. He knew Mello was trigger-happy, but this was pushing it. Mello had probably used up more bullets in two minutes than he had in his entire life. One thing about Mello, he does not think about anything but his target. This did not bode well for Matt. He was standing in the same room with a man who did not care who got in between him and his enemy. If the rat even came close to him now, he was a goner for sure. Luckily, the ball of fur escaped through the wall, dodging every single one of Mello's shots. Looking up at Mello, Matt realized that maybe he was not so lucky that Mello had stopped shooting at the rat. Now it was just him and Mello…and Mello's gun.

"How does that fucking rat escape every time?!" Mello bellowed. It should not be able to live through that many attempts on its life. It just was not probable. Mello would just have to think of something else, or his chocolate supply would not last the night. Just as he was about to continue brainstorming, he heard Matt trying to gt his attention. "What?" he asked, his irritation obvious.

Matt scoffed, "God Mello, you don't have to be so rude. It's not my fault you can't catch one stinking rat." He wished he had said nothing when he saw Mello's eyes flash in anger. "I mean, did you ever think that maybe the rat never took your chocolate? Maybe you just imagined that there was less…" Matt trailed off. Obviously, his insinuation that Mello was wrong was a bad idea.

Mello walked forward, grabbing the collar of Matt's shirt in his anger. How dare Matt suggest that he was wrong! "Who else could it be? You hate chocolate, and there is no one else here. It can only be that filthy rat." Mello punctuated this statement with a fierce glare, daring Matt to contradict him again.

"Well you see.." Oh no. He was going to die; he just knew it. There was no way Mello was going to let him live after he confessed, but Mello was going to drive himself crazy trying to get that rat. Matt paused, considering, but it was never smart to hesitate in front of Mello…

"Well? Spit it out already!" Mello demanded, shaking Matt for effect. Needless to say, Mello was anything but patient. He was not going to sit around all day while Matt figured out what he wanted to say. He had more important things to do, such as killing the evil vermin that stole his chocolate. Oh, he was going to enjoy killing that thief! His vengeful smirk must have startled Matt out of his reverie because his thoughts were interrupted by Matt's voice. Was it just him, or did Matt seem a little on edge?

"Umm…Imtheonewhotookthechocolate," he let out in a rush, releasing himself from Mello's grip as he tried to figure out Matt's jumbled words. He did not wait to see if Mello understood him, but ran as fast as he could to the safety of his room. He locked the door behind him, panting slightly as he slid to the floor.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mello roared, finally realizing Matt's confession. He stomped up to Matt's room, pounding on the door. "Why the fuck did you take my chocolate Matt?! You don't even like chocolate!" Mello was both beside himself with anger at Matt's actions and confused as hell. What could Matt possibly want with his chocolate? "Fuck Matt! Answer me!"

Matt knew he was in for it. He backed away from the door, still on the ground, hoping to escape Mello's wrath. Sadly, when Matt locked the door, he forgot that Mello had the key to every room in the apartment. The door opened to reveal a fuming Mello, eyes fixed on his new prey…Matt.

Mello approached Matt quickly, climbing on top of him and pinning him to the ground. Now there was nowhere for Matt to go as Mello forced his face up, glaring all the while. "Matt…explain," Mello could hardly contain his fury, but he also noticed Matt's terrified expression. As Matt stuttered, trying to answer his question, he also took note of something very interesting…Matt was hard.

Matt just had to get away from Mello. If he made even the slightest movement, Mello would know. It was mortifying to think of Mello finding out about his feelings like this.

This was an unexpected development, but not altogether unexpected. Mello had suspected Matt had started to have certain feelings for him, and now he had his proof. It was pretty obvious now that he thought about it. There could be no other reason for Matt to steal his chocolate. Now…how to punish him?

Matt was still trying to come up with a way to get Mello off of him when he saw him smirk. He stopped his babbling as Mello leaned forward to speak quietly into his ear, "Did the chocolate remind you of me Matt?" Mello whispered seductively, his breathing harsh. Matt caught his own breath at Mello's next action. He could not believe it, the blond was thrusting against Matt's arousal.

Mello chuckled into Matt's ear, relishing the redhead's gasps of surprise and pleasure at Mello's movements. "Well Matt?" Mello moved down a little to nibble on Matt's earlobe, eliciting another gasp from the man beneath him.

Mello stopped what he was doing to look expectantly at Matt, obviously waiting for an answer. "Uhh…what was the question again?" Matt stammered, beyond aroused after Mello's teasing.

Mello smirked again, "I said, did you take the chocolate because it reminded you of me?" Mello laughed at Matt's shocked face, "I'll take that as a yes…and now for your punishment."

"Punishment?" Matt squeaked.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with stealing my chocolate did you?" Mello asked, sliding down Matt's body. Matt never got a chance to respond as Mello undid the zipper to Matt's pants. Matt did not know what to do as Mello took advantage of Mello's shock, pulling down his boxers and pants in one swift movement. Matt gasped as the cool air hit his aching need. Mello looked up at Matt before leaning down enclose his manhood in the wet heat of his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Matt moaned, not expecting Mello to do such a thing. Mello smirked around Matt, chuckling at his reaction. This caused Matt to moan even louder. Mello felt wonderful! He could hardly think as he continued, making Matt writhe on the floor with every bob of his head and each lick to the tip of his now throbbing need. Matt could not contain himself for very long as he yelled out his release, calling Mello's name over and over until he calmed down from the waves of pleasure. Mello swallowed all of Matt's load as he looked up at Matt's panting face.

"Well, did you like your punishment?" Mello asked, taking in Matt's flushed face.

"God…yes. Mello, that was amazing," Matt sighed.

Mello leaned down to whisper again into Matt's ear, "And now you won't take my chocolate anymore…"

Mello trailed off as the two stared in shock. There was a rat running across the room…a chocolate bar on its back.

--

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please R/R!


End file.
